


Love is 4

by Melissa1214



Series: Love is [4]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, 亀と山p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1214/pseuds/Melissa1214
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Series: Love is [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821196
Kudos: 1





	Love is 4

第四章

山下智久第一次和生田斗真见面是在第一彩排厅，因为曾经看过生田斗真出演的 『天才电视君』，所以看见他的第一印象就是‘啊，他就是那个电视战士！’。那天山下智久穿着New York●Young kiss的枣红色的长袖T恤，手因为骨折打着石膏，但生田斗真却穿的很时尚，一本正经的带着街头系品牌的黑色贝雷帽。因为生田斗真是比山下智久稍微大一点的前辈，年长一岁，所以刚开始是称呼他[生田君]的。

有一次泷泽秀明要在京都的剧场表演杰尼斯传统保留曲目『千年之恋』，但那支伴舞他们都没有学过，于是从工作人员那里借来了录像，还说着“我们就用这个来好好练习吧”之类的，但山下智久基本上什么都不去思考，就等着生田斗真告诉他该怎么做怎么做。于是就被生田斗真训了

“你自己也应该好好思考下该怎么做的好不好！！”

“不是这样的，因为，因为我什么都不懂嘛！！”

在上[I LOVE B.I.G]节目的时候，山下智久有好多次出错，明明下台换上衣，但只有他换了裤子，被生田斗真看到了，

“你这家伙不是一块儿进去了吗！怎么又出错了！！”。

因为那样的原因，一下子就吵了起来。虽说是山下智久不好，但就连迟到这种小事，生田斗真也会嘴巴上不停的说啊说的，让他很生气。就什么都不想的回了句

“啊？生田！说起来，你也有迟到过吧！”

山下智久和生田斗真虽然互相之间无论什么话都会说，但也经常会吵架，山下智久了解到是自己不对的時候会道歉。但是基本上是沒有道歉，不知道到底是哪一方不對的時候，绝对不会道歉。只会留给时间來和好。因为时间久了以后，怒气自然就平息了，到那時候就可以像平常一样的讲话了。

他们俩一起欺负长谷川纯的时候，也被泷泽秀明骂过。当时因为经常去各地演出，总是闷在宾馆里面，没事好干，欺辱人就成了他们唯一的人生乐趣，他们常常故意整睡觉的人，比如用笔给画上个大胡子，或者在他们鼻子里面塞洁牙粉什么的。

但泷泽秀明是个存在感超强的人，他总是喜欢以身作则的。就好像是在对你说‘我是这样做的，那你打算怎么做呢？’给你一点点的提示，然后都要你自己去思考。虽然他也只是十几岁的孩子却早有大将之风，稳重得惊人。Jr巡演的时候也和山下智久谈了很多。告诉他‘这样做的话，就能让观众觉得开心哦’，因为演唱会要好几天在不同地方进行，泷泽秀明曾经还帮山下智久洗过袜子！尽管平时很温柔，也有1对1让他生气的时候，就会被泷泽秀明明确的指出‘做这样的事情是不对的’。

山下智久就是一个大孩子，虽然温柔大方，但那只是对不熟悉的人而已，其实任性、不坦率又爱撒娇，有时候还不爱说话，似乎有很多心事的样子。但因为长得可爱，所以大家都宠着他。

那时一边担心着不知道自己的未来会是怎样的，一边还有一堆多得象山的不得不做的工作，每天结束了学校的事情就是排练。完全都没有休息时间。但就算这样，一年365天里大概有330天都会和赤西仁玩在一起。

山下智久最近觉得有点不开心，不知道从什么时候开始，龟梨和也和赤西仁之间产生了一种自己无法融入的氛围。录节目的时候，龟梨和也竟然说赢了以后想将赤西仁当摄影师一起带去北海道。赤西仁说赢了以后想去冲绳，说完这句话以后龟梨和也突然冲上舞台抱住赤西仁请求他带他一起去，将山下智久给吓了一跳，但害羞的赤西仁却将龟梨和也给推开了。

最后赤西仁竟然真的赢了，然后他们两一起去了冲绳。

虽然泷泽君给他们两设定了很多难题，但他们两还是玩的好开心啊，在沙滩边搭帐篷，海滩跳舞，泳池戏水。

山下智久虽然明知道这只是工作而已，但他莫名的觉得很不爽。

冲绳回来以后，龟梨和也和赤西仁感情似乎更好了，两个人似乎还有了山下智久不知道的小秘密。

因为工作拍摄需要去夏威夷，山下智久、龟梨和也、赤西仁还有其他的Jr.一起去了。阳光明媚，一群少年根本忘了是在工作，在户外都玩疯了。

“kame，我们去那里吧！仁，比比看我们谁先到那边！”说完山下智久就趴在龟梨和也的背上，龟梨和也背起山下智久一路冲了过去。

赤西仁背起中丸雄一也一路跑了过去。

龟梨和也别看身板小小的，但是力气还是挺大的，背起山下智久一路小跑也完全不在话下。山下智久趴在龟梨和也的背上，胸膛和背脊相贴的温度，龟梨和也发间微微的汗味，还有远处的热浪，这一切传递给他一种安心感。这段日子里那种莫名的委屈似乎都在奔跑中消失不见了。

龟梨和也背着山下智久先抵达了终点，兴奋的龟梨和也背着山下智久原地转起了圈，引得山下智久在背后开心的大叫。

在最后拍摄大合照时，山下智久坐在了龟梨和也的大腿上，紧贴的身躯，交叠的手臂都透露着亲昵，两个人都面向镜头露出了灿烂的笑容。

龟梨和也做了一个梦，梦里又回到了刚刚加入杰尼斯的时候，一群Jr.一直围着他叫他“丑八怪！丑八怪！”，龟梨和也不知道该怎么办，他只想逃离这里。

“你一点都不丑，你很可爱”一个少年跑过来将那群吵吵闹闹的人赶走了。

龟梨和也抬头看着眼前的少年。

“赤西君，谢谢你”

“叫我仁就好了”

“龟梨和也唱歌五音不全难听死了！”“真难听！”

“别理他们，你唱歌很好听，真的！”赤西仁看着龟梨和也真诚的说着。

看着赤西仁的眼睛，就算赤西仁说的只是朋友的安慰，龟梨和也的内心有一个角落却被触动了。

自从赤西仁和龟梨和也成为朋友以后，那些Jr.再也没有叫过龟梨和也丑八怪，赤西仁比龟梨和也早来几个月，但他已经在杰尼斯结交了一大群朋友，赤西仁的梦想就是成为超级巨星。龟梨和也对赤西仁是感激的，赤西仁就像一个大哥哥，刚开始，龟梨和也被欺负怕了，看到那些不熟悉的Jr.围上来时，总是会习惯性的躲在赤西仁背后，露出有点惶恐又害羞的神情。但赤西仁告诉他

“你不要怕，你越是怕他们，他们越会欺负你，挺直腰杆，你可是我赤西仁在罩着的人！”

渐渐的，龟梨和也变得开朗了，但他也习惯了赤西仁在身边，赤西仁总是那么自信，懂的东西也特别多，虽然时常耍白痴，但很多时候龟梨和也知道他只是想逗自己笑而已。两个人相处的时候，赤西仁总是说个不停，似乎一刻也不会停止。一开始龟梨和也只是听着，不怎么说话，后来熟了以后，倒是开始回嘴了，两个人也开始变得吵闹起来。

因为大家一直都玩在一起，龟梨和也当时也以为自己会和山下智久他们去读同一所高中，结果社里的某位工作人员说

“你就是那种扫把一扫就可以扫走的人”

工作人员的话一直回荡在脑海，龟梨和也忘不了妈妈轻轻颤抖的背影。回家的电车上一直在哭，委屈、不甘、难堪，种种情绪一涌而上。或许自己真的不适合走这条路吧，即没有山下智久的脸，也没有赤西仁的才华，一股浓浓的自卑感在心头蔓延。或许自己没有机会再站在赤西仁身边见证他成为超级巨星的那一天了。

消沉了很多天以后，鼓起勇气去找J桑表示自己想要退社。大家都在排练，J桑和他在楼梯间谈了一个小时以后终于打消了他想要退社的念头。并承诺龟梨和也一定会组合出道的。后来龟梨和也如愿的和赤西仁他们组成了KAT-TUN。

排练的时候，山下智久看着龟梨和也和赤西仁互相打闹的背影，咬耳朵的画面，感到很碍眼。

当龟梨和也和赤西仁一起参加和音比赛的时候，山下智久忍不住就跑出来捣乱了。虽然很不想承认，但他们两的和音的确还不错啦。最后三个人一起和音了，山下智久觉得加入了自己的和音似乎也不赖。最后勉强就让他们两通过吧。

在候场的时候，看着KT的表演，舞台上的龟梨和也和赤西仁配合的如此默契，绽放的光彩让山下智久都觉得刺眼，在那一刻，山下智久突然明白了，龟梨和也和赤西仁是伙伴，是今后将会一起并肩前行的人。

“斗真，我们也组一个组合吧！”山下智久抱着身边的生田斗真撒娇道

“说什么傻话，这是我们能决定的事吗？”生田斗真拍了拍山下智久的头宠溺的说道

“唔……”山下智久只能怨念的看着舞台

或许是羡慕吧。


End file.
